Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
As such, people have moved many of their activities online. For example, online social networks are becoming one of the primary ways that people interact with one another. Further, consumer purchasing made via the Internet are prevalent. Many other examples exist as well. With people increasingly engaging in activities and transactions online, a wealth of information can be learned from their online activities and transactions, if people elect to share their information with central sources that can aggregate and analyze such data.